The task of gathering data from water wells and boreholes, and from bodies of water generally, has been the subject of much attention. However, the instruments and associated apparatus available hitherto have been somewhat inconvenient, especially from the standpoint of versatility and operational flexibility, and as to the presentation of the data obtained from the boreholes. The invention provides a modular system, which is aimed at easing some of these shortcomings.
Generally, the data from sensors, probes, and other instruments in water wells and boreholes is intended to be fed into a computer for final storage and presentation. The data may be transferred from the field equipment (i.e the equipment located actually at the well) to the computer by wire, by radio channel, via an infra-red data-communication port of the computer, or as appropriate. Instructions for operating the data gathering equipment can be communicated in the same way.